Augus
Augus is character from the 3D action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He is one of the main bosses and a member of The Seven Deities. As one of the Seven Deities, his Mantra affinity is Greed. Biography Personality Augus was a bold warrior in all aspects of his view on life. He valued the bloodshed of his enemies that he spread and enjoyed battling for the sake of the battle itself and was thrilled by others following the same philosophy. He was also a bit of a hedonist as he valued all the basic pleasures in life but couldn't understand more altruistic concepts such as protecting loved ones. Despite his bloodlust, Augus was also a capable master and teacher as he was able to teach both Yasha and Asura in the ways of battle and combat. He also seemed to dislike rational thought and other sensible approaches when dealing with matters and prefers to fight instead, which may be the reason why he favored Asura as his star pupil over Yasha in the past. Yet despite his rugged traits, Augus proved to be an understanding and receptive individual as he held no qualms for Asura defeating him and even enjoyed his defeat before giving Asura his blessing. Appearance Augus looks much like Asura, yet with a taller and bulkier frame and with much longer hair with a wild look. He has intricate markings of red symbols on his body which portrays him as a savage warrior. He wears a pair of silver intricately decorated gauntets on his arms and his sword is sheathed horizontally behind his waist. He wears baggy white pants with remnants of armor and a torn white sash attached to them. Augus is in fact blind, but the glow his eyes emit keeps them from being seen. Concept His appearance and personality were based off of a early design of Asura. This relates to his quote; "I am you and you are me.". Augus shares some very similar personality traits with Street Fighter character Akuma. Three exemples are that they both fellow a moral code of battle, they both desire a fight to the death and they never hold back when they are in a good fight against a worthy opponent. Powers and Abilities As one of the elite fighters of the Seven Deities and the Former Eight Guardian Generals, Augus is immortal and possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance. He is shown to have an incredible amount of strength and endurance, as he brushed off a direct hit from Asura's fist multiple times before sending him flying with a mere punch. He was also able to flick away an enormous Gohma with nothing but his thumb. As the former master of Asura and Yasha, Augus also possesses immense skill in unarmed combat, rivalling Asura's punching speed and strength in battle despite him having a six-armed advantage at the time. Unlike other members of the Seven Deities, Augus rarely uses Mantra-based attacks in battle, claiming that a true warrior is above the use of such techniques. Augus' greatest weapon is a mystical sword named 'Wailing Dark', which (according to Yasha) he only draws against an opponent he deems sufficiently powerful; Deus and Asura are the only known opponents to have qualified as such. Wailing Dark has the ability to extend its blade to impossibly long lengths, and allows its wielder to generate massive waves of energy that travel above or along the ground. It has also been shown to possess incredible power: it raised up a large chunk of the Moon with a single slice, and literally cut through the Earth itself during Augus' battle with Asura. Story Early life Augus was originally a rogue demigod warrior who lived in the mountainous areas defeating large Gohmas and various warriors in his pursuit to find a worthy fighter. After easily defeating a large Gohma, Augus proclaimed his unsatisfaction and desire for a stronger opponent, but was suddenly approached by Deus, a newly-appointed Guardian General at the time. Augus assumed Deus came to avenge an Eight Guardian General that the former had murdered in a fight in the past, but Deus described it as not his intention and instead asked Augus to join him and become one of the Eight Guardian Generals. Not interested due to his belief he was too strong to be a General, Augus derided Deus, saying he didn't want to be in the same ranks as weaklings, which caused Deus to attempt to use force to make Augus join him. After an arduous fight, with each marveling at each other's skill, Augus let the match settle as a draw and promised to join as long as the fights were as interesting as the one with Deus. Deus promised battles aplently and described his dedication to the purification of the Gohma, something (according to Augus) no one in the history of Shinkoku has attempted. Excited, Augus eagerly join Deus' ranks as a General. At a later point, Augus was once the mentor of Asura and Yasha as well as a good friend. They spent much time together fighting and training and formed a close bond. However, Asura never understood his master's lust for fighting his entire life. Asura's Wrath After Wyzen and Kalrow's deaths, Augus stepped forward to face his former student, Asura. After a brief recovery at a hot spring, where the two had a brief remembering of the times they used to fight alongside one another, they took their battle to the surface of the moon itself. While on the moon, Augus began to recollect the time that Asura was still his pupil and during that time he had known Asura would be the opponent he had been waiting for. With that statement, Asura lunged at Augus with a swift punch to the jaw, starting their final battle. Augus was a truly formidable foe for Asura, but Asura managed to prove himself just as powerful. After being pushed back enough, Augus drew his sword, Wailing Dark, and continued the fight, recognizing Asura as a worthy opponent. Despite Augus having the advantage of a weapon, Asura was able to fight back using his raging strength. As Yasha and Deus watched the fight, Yasha is surprised that Augus drew his blade and commented that Augus had used his nodachi against only one other opponent in the past: Deus. After a long gruelling fight, Augus finally managed put Asura on the defense to keep from being impaled by Augus' sword and pushed him towards Gaia. The power from the attack and the force from the fall was so strong that it pierced Asura and the planet itself, breaking all but one of Asura's arms in the process. Augus, seeing his victory, continued to plummet toward Gaia pushing his sword farther through, but Asura used his raging strength to break Augus' sword. Asura managed to grab the broken sword with his teeth and sliced through Augus' abdomen. Augus collasped to the ground, saying that the battle against Asura was among the greatest he ever had. He then tells Asura that he no longer requires his training and he must walk his own path from now on. Augus then dies, satisfied that his student had surpassed him and given him such a fufilling battle. As shown in the post-credits epilogue, Augus later reincarnated into a modern world where he became a wandering Japanese person and since then became a calmer person. Trivia * Augus was the first of the Seven Deities to be revealed as he was the first seen in the official trailer. * Augus' nodachi (essentially an oversized katana), Wailing Dark, can extend up to 380,000 km which is approximately 236121.05305018692 miles, according to an interview with Kazuhiro Tsuchiya and Seiji Shimoda. *The music that is played during the final boss fight against Augus is Dvorak's New World Symphony, specifically the 4th movement. Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Bosses Category:Neutral Category:Monsters